


Locker Room Hero

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Series: The Locker Room Creep [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basement Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chubby Gerard Way, Feelings, Fluff, Frerard, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Showers, Smut, Sweat, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: After the locker room incident, Gerard and Frank have been playing the game: Frank would tease Gerard, send him mixed signals. Sometimes, he would push him around or beat him up, and other times, he would stare at him with these longing looks. When Frank's 'friends' play a horrible prank on Gerard, Frank is the one to comfort him.





	Locker Room Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's finally here! I rewrote this five times because I wanted it to live up to everyone's expectations. I would have got this out sooner if, you know, I wasn't so picky and didn't rewrite it 5 times. Thanks for your patience, and I hope it doesn't disappoint!

        His black hair went down to his shoulders and was almost always greasy. His typical outfit included black skinny jeans, scuffed up converse, and band shirts that Frank recognized as some of his favorite bands.

        The first time Frank saw the boy, he was sitting in the back of the art room, drawing in his sketchbook and not minding anything going on around him. He was quiet and never seemed to talk to anyone. That's what made him so mysterious.  

        Every day when Frank walked into art, that boy was in the same seat with his gorgeous hazel eyes shining as he sketched. Most of the time, he would have earbuds in, listening to music while everyone worked. 

        Frank wanted to speak to him because something about him lured Frank in. Something about him made Frank want to befriend him and get to know him, but of course, his pride would never allow it. 

        And that was over a year ago in sophomore year. Frank had a reputation to hold and couldn't afford to make friends with losers that all his friends picked on. Being a star player on the baseball team meant girls, parties, and popularity. It took him years and a lot of charisma to build up that status. Even the teachers treated him exceptionally, giving him extra time on projects and "pushing the pencil" a bit to get his grades where they needed to be. 

        Frank Iero was never going to risk losing that reputation. He was never going to give up that reputation.

        Still, Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. He never felt tempted by anything before - girls, drugs, slacking on school work or quitting the baseball team. 

        Yet, that boy that used to sit in the back of the art room was in his P.E. class this year. He hadn't changed much over the summer; maybe he grew a little taller and lost a little bit of weight, but for the most part, he looked the same. He looked just as captivating as before. 

        Something happened in the locker room in the middle of that year. That boy spied on Frank in the shower and seen him naked on a daily basis for weeks. That boy had invaded Frank's personal space and crossed so many lines that should have never even thought about being crossed in the first place. 

        Frank should have been disgusted that someone was watching him in the shower, but he wasn't. Maybe, he was more of a creep than his stalker because, even though he'd never tell anyone, he secretly enjoyed it. Particularly, he enjoyed the blowjob he received shortly after he caught the creep.

        The most important thing though, was that he finally learned the name of the boy from art in tenth grade and his creep that watched him in the shower junior year. His name was Gerard. Gerard Way.

 

        Lately, things between Frank and Gerard were a lot more complicated than what outsiders of the situation saw. They were playing a game with each other, or more like Frank playing a game with Gerard: Frank would tease Gerard, send him mixed signals. Sometimes, he would push him around or beat him up, and other times, he would stare at him with these longing looks when no one else was watching. Then, Gerard would have to play along without fighting back. 

        After the locker room incident, Frank has been having internal battles over his emotions. It was like an army of mice building a wall to protect themselves from a tsunami. It ended differently depending on the day; either the tsunami taking over, the mice barely winning, or one of the few occasions where they tied. 

        That day, Frank wasn't sure which side was winning. 

        Gerard was sitting on the other side of the lunch room with the boy he recognized as Gerard's brother and another friend with poofy hair that he didn't recognize at all. 

        Gerard was drawing in his sketchbook, not even bothering with eating lunch. He would bite his lip when he was concentrating extra hard on shading something or drawing a straight line. From where Frank was sitting, he couldn't tell what he was drawing, but by the sparkle in Gerard's eyes, you could tell it was something he was passionate about. He would pause to comment on something his friends said or laugh. He wished that he could make Gerard laugh just once. He wished he could make him smile that dazzling smile that pulled at Frank's chest.

        Gerard brushed his hair back, giving Frank a better view of his beautiful, pale neck. Frank felt a tug in his lower abdomen. He wanted to be near Gerard, touch him, and hold him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his neck, just to breathe him in and maybe even leave gentle bites on the skin there. He wasn't even sure what exactly he wanted, but he knew he really,  _really_ wanted it. 

        "Frank, man, you okay?" One of Frank's teammates, Max, questioned. He was leaning forward with his elbows on the table, eyes in his direction.

        "He's been acting this way for the past couple weeks," James piped up. 

        Frank shook his head and moved his eyes away from Gerard, gazing down at his lunch tray still full of crappy food. "Nah, I'm fine. I've just been... having some problems at home." He wasn't lying technically; his parents did fight constantly, but it didn't really bother him too much.

        "Man, I'm sorry." Max apologized, patting Frank's shoulder in a comforting manner. 

        "That's shit. We're here for you if you need anything," another teammate said sincerely.

        "Thanks, guys." Frank gave them all smiles and waited for them all to start chatting again before he risked another glance at Gerard. When he looked up, Gerard and his friends were already gone. 

 

        After lunch, Frank couldn't help but feel envy toward the random guy with poofy hair standing and talking with Gerard at his locker. He could feel his hands ball up on their own accord, along with the burning sensation beginning in his gut. They were standing too close, way too close. 

        Immediately after they guy walked away, Frank sauntered over to shove Gerard's face into his locker and take his math homework, just to remind Gerard that he was there; he couldn't get rid of Frank. No matter how hard he tried.

 

       The next day, Gerard was not expecting what happened. It was an awful, shameful trick that cruel teenagers played on other teenagers. 

        Gerard swore he would never take a shower in the locker room ever, but after running a mile, or attempting to anyways, you really smelt rank. He didn't want to go around smelling awful with sweat sticking to his body and his hair matted. 

        Gerard noticed that Frank hadn't come to school that day. He didn't pass him in the hallways, and he didn't show up for P.E. class. That was supposed to mean he was safe because Frank was the ring leader who told all his friends to pull the harmless bullying on Gerard. Apparently, Frank's clowns didn't need their ring leader.

        When Gerard stepped into the shower that day, one of the members of the baseball team thought it would be amusing to corner him along with all his buddies, and it didn't stop there. No. As if their cruel words weren't enough.

        Gerard cowered. He wished he could have stood up for himself. He wished he could have fought them off or ran away at least. He wished Frank was there. But, would Frank stand up for him or simply play along?

        "Stop!" Gerard shouted weakly, and they just laughed louder. They still teased him: pushing him against the wall, pinching and prodding him, and calling him a faggot, whore, fatty.  

        The tallest member of the baseball team pulled his phone from his pocket, and immediately the snapping sounds of picture taking were barely audible over their laughter. 

        Gerard started crying, but no one could tell with the water still running from the shower and his hair partially covering his face. He desperately tried to cover himself with his hands, until they pulled them away, pushing him against the shower tile harshly. 

        A minute later, the bell rang, ending class, and everyone scattered. The sounds of laughter didn't leave until the locker room was empty, and even then, Gerard thought he could still hear those awful sounds while he slid down to the shower floor, shaking and crying.

 

        The next day, Frank walked through the school doors like normal. He waved and smiled politely to the teachers and students that greeted him like usual. 

        It was when he turned the corner into the main hall that he realized it wasn't a normal day. His feet froze to the floor immediately as he stared at the row of lockers against the walls. The same picture was stuck to every other locker with red marker written across them and standing out sharply against the blue lockers. 

        Even from the distance, Frank could make out the word "FAG" scribbled across every single, identical picture in all capital letters.

        Frank maneuvered around groups of friends standing in circles, one of the many copies of the picture the center of their focus. Giggling and the rumbling of conversations all turned into background noise as Frank pulled one of the pictures off a random locker.

        His heart palpitated roughly in his chest as a faint pink appeared on his cheeks. The person in the picture was Gerard - in the shower, naked, with scratches on the top half of his body. The red marker covered Gerard's lower half - from his knees to his hips. 

        This couldn't be happening. They couldn't hurt Gerard like this. He didn't want anyone to see Gerard like this. Why Gerard?

        Frank glanced around, looking over his shoulders as if someone who was behind this prank would announce themselves, but he didn't need the hint. He knew who was behind this.

        None of his teammates were around, only the other students showing the pictures around. 

        How could they do this to him? How could they do this to _Gerard_? Maybe, it was Frank's fault. Frank had started picking on Gerard, but he never did anything this crucial, this tormenting. Maybe, they were doing what they learned from example. 

        Out of frustration, Frank started ripping the pictures and scotch tape off the lockers, to enraged to think about who saw or who cared. 

        He scraped the tips of his fingers and knuckles on the metal, but he didn't care. He tore down picture after picture. 

        Half way through, Frank recognized obnoxious voices making their way towards him. It was them. He already knew by their honking laughter.

        "You fuckers!" He yelled before even turning around completely. Frank's face was red, and the anger was evident on his face as he marched towards two members of the baseball team - the ones he knew were behind this. The ones who shared the same P.E. class.

        They stared at Frank with shock, not moving, just standing silently in the middle of the hall. 

        Frank didn't speak at first. He shoved Max backward, dropping the wads of pictures in his hand all across the floor. 

        "What the hell, Iero!" his other teammate, James, yelled. 

        "Why did you do it? Why the hell did you do it!" Frank screamed back, eyes scanning between James and Max furiously. 

        They looked at him blankly for a few seconds."Are you talking about the fag?" 

        "Don't you dare fucking call him that!" Frank defended through gritted teeth, pushing hard against Max again. 

        "Why are you defending him! You do the same shit!" James spoke. 

        Frank glared at him. In that moment, he wished that a look could actually kill. These were his friends of years, but he couldn't even stand to look them in the face. How could they do this and call it a simple joke? How could these people he's been friends with for four years commit such a cruel act? Gerard has never hurt anyone, and he didn't deserve to get hurt by anyone else. No on needed to see Gerard's naked body, the body that Frank hadn't even seen yet.

        Frank clenched his jaw and spoke. "What did you do to him?"

        "Why do you care all the sudden? God, did the dude blow you or something? Does he give good head?" Max laughed. James laughed too but little did they know. 

        Frank stood silent, clenched fist and ragged breaths, but he controlled himself a bit. He took a step back. 

        "Holy shit, did he?" James jumped in. 

        Frank slowly shook his head, not knowing what to say. He was too angry to even think of an excuse to save his ass. 

        "Holy shit! Iero's a fag too -"

        Frank grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and threw him back against the lockers before he even registered in his mind what he was doing. There was no controlling his anger anymore. Frank may have been shorter than Max, but he was more stout. 

        The air rushed out of Max's lungs as was slammed against the locker. James tried to pull Frank off, but he didn't budge off the boy. The blood was rushing through his veins and the anger clouded his judgment terribly. He'd never done anything like this before. He was the perfect student until now, but now it didn't matter. They deserved it for what they did to Gerard Way.

        Their tussle was completely overlooked as the chanting grew louder - the chanting of an awful, familiar word. 

        Frank stepped back, and his eyes focused on the source of the noise from the other end of the hall where there was a crowd of students. His hands slowly slipped from the collar of Max's shirt. Frank stepped away, following the loud chants as James rushed to Max's side. 

        Fag. They chanted that over and over again. The word that Frank never paid much attention to until now. 

        As Frank stepped closer, a mop of black hair moved closer but stopped in front of the lockers. 

        "Gerard," Frank whispered under his breath. 

        On the opposite end of the hall, their laughter and chanting grew louder. 

        Gerard whirled around but couldn't move through the crowd circling him. He kept his head down. There were tears in his eyes as he finally pushed through the crowd and ran down the hall, around the corner into the gym. Frank knew exactly where the closest escape was.

        Frank paid no attention to anyone else, especially James attending to Max's head. He chased after Gerard into the gym and into the locker room. 

        The locker room was empty since there were no classes the first period. The floors and shelves were clear, the showers empty, and the stalls unoccupied. It was warm in there and deathly humid like no one had turned on the air all morning.

        Frank could hear Gerard's loud sobs echo throughout the room, his deep breaths disrupted by tears and shaking.

         The door slammed shut behind Frank, and the room suddenly grew quiet as Frank walked around the corner. 

        "Gerard?" He called out. Gerard's shoulders tensed and his hands gripped the edge of the sink. "It's Frank."

        Gerard looked up in the mirror, his red, watery eyes meeting Frank's hazel ones. Through his matted hair and the faint remain of eyeliner smudged around his eyes, Frank could see the tears running down his cheekbones and dripping from the bottom of his chin. 

        Gerard straightened up, squared up his shoulders, and turned around. His raspy, dark voice made Frank freeze. "Did you make them do this?"  

        Frank's heart sunk because Gerard thought he did this to him. Gerard couldn't see inside his head, and he didn't know how Frank felt. He didn't feel the feeling of guilt suddenly took over like Frank did, clawing from his stomach and up his throat, making him nauseous. He didn't know that Frank felt butterflies when he was around. He didn't know Frank felt sparks whenever and wherever they touched. Gerard just didn't know.   

        Gerard interrupted the silence with his venomous voice. "Did you tell them to do this! Do think it was funny?"

        Frank slowly shook his head with concerned eyes, raising his hands innocently. "N - no. Gerard, I honestly-" 

        Gerard snorted and turned back around to the sink, gripping the edge tightly. He didn't look at Frank. 

        "Gerard, I really didn't. Please."

        Gerard's shoulders relaxed as he took a few deep breaths, his hands loosening. Frank wasn't even there that day, and Frank's schemes weren't of that nature. "I know." 

        Frank walked forwards cautiously. He couldn't stop himself from placing his hands lightly on Gerard's hips, making Gerard jolt and look up at him in the mirror. "Frank?"

        "I'm sorry they did that to you. I should have been there to stop them," Frank whispered dejectedly, resting his forehead between Gerard's shoulder blades.

        "Would you have stopped them?" Frank could feel Gerard's voice vibrate out of his chest, and it even sounded broken coming from there.

        Frank looked towards the ground and swallowed. Would he have stopped them? His first thought was, of course, he would have. It was a complicated feeling he had for Gerard, but he cared for him. Maybe he felt something even more complicated than that, but the truth is, Frank knew he wouldn't have stopped them. They were his friends and he was still hanging onto his reputation - his straight reputation. Everyone on the team would talk if they found him standing up for the kid that he'd been picking on. Could you imagine if they found out that Frank and Gerard hooked up?

        He felt his throat tighten, realizing that he already threw away part of his clean reputation minutes ago, but he couldn't bring his focus to it. He couldn't stop worrying about Gerard.

        "I like to think I would have. I wish things were different," Frank admitted. He peeked up in the mirror to see Gerard's eyes squinting at him. "I wish - I wish that I was different, and didn't have to live up to everyone's expectations."

        "You don't have to, you know, live up to everyone's expectations." Gerard turned around, trapping himself between Frank's arms and hands. Frank lifted his head and found himself directly gazing into those beautiful, sincere, hazel eyes, inches away.

        Their eyes flickered back and forth between each other's eyes and lips. 

        "It's harder than it sounds," Frank mumbled. He's never found anyone's lips so tempting. Gerard's lips were just so close and so pink and so perfect. 

        "Stop caring. It feels so much better when you do."

        "You know how cliche that sounds?" Frank rebutted with a chuckle.

        Gerard giggled too, and the smile stayed on his face, even as Frank slowly started to lean in.

        Frank never kissed a boy before. Sure, he'd been curious about the same sex for a long time, but he tried hard to not get involved with anyone. This was Gerard, though. This was the same mysterious boy that he watched in the back of the art room last year and knew there was something special about. If it was going to be anyone, it was going to be Gerard. 

        Frank's heartbeat quickened the closer he got to the other's lips, and when they finally touched, it was like everything froze but erupted. He felt the tingle go across his lips, down his spine, and through his whole body, making him feel weightless. Maybe this was the first kiss full of fireworks that everyone talked about. Frank had kissed girls before, and it was nice, but it was nothing compared to this. This was full of sparks, and their lips were hardly moving yet.

        Frank finally started to adjust his lips, getting over the initial shock. It wasn't a rough or hard kiss; it was gentle with no tongue, just lips on lips, and that seemed like something Gerard was thankful for. Frank didn't rush things. Gerard in his fragile state needed to make the decisions. 

        Gerard had dreamed of this so many times. Frank Iero was kissing him - the same Frank he had lusted over for the past year or two, and the same Frank that beat him up on a daily basis. Still, he couldn't believe it was happening. He shivered.

        A few seconds later, Gerard stood up straight, stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck like he was dying to. He took a deep breath through his nose, the air tickling Frank's cheek as his hands ran up and down the other's back. Frank may not have seemed like the gentleman type, but his hands never wandered below the waste of Gerard's jeans. He made sure not to push him too far. After everything he went through that day, he deserved at least that. 

        Gerard smiled, realizing how careful Frank was being with him this time, unlike last time. Why he was acting so different, neither of them knew, but they both liked the change.

        Gerard was the one to push even harder, opening his mouth the slightest bit, and after that, Frank couldn't help himself. He squeezed his arms tighter around Gerard and slowly licked his protruding bottom lip, causing him to let out a breathy noise. 

        Frank was definitely going to get carried away if they didn't slow down.

        "Gerard, are you sure everything's okay?" Frank pulled his face back, lifting up his face to look at his messy eyes. He softly wiped away a stray tear from earlier with the pad of his thumb. Gerard had never seen Frank look so concerned before. It made him think, that just for a second, he was special, and Frank truly cared. It made him feel loved.

        Gerard grinned. "Things are better now."

        Frank nodded, trying to hold back a smile but failing. "Good."

        Just like that, they were kissing again. Frank's hands brushed through Gerard's hair, noticing it felt cleaner and softer than it usually looked.

        Frank pulled the back of the collar of Gerard's Iron Maiden t-shirt, feeling the sweat starting to build there from the hot, sticky room. He could feel himself sweating too.

        "It's fucking hot in here," Frank mumbled, pulling their lips apart and attacking Gerard's neck instead. He licked a stripe upward, tasting his salty skin before biting and sucking on a spot underneath his ear. Gerard let out a squeak, grabbing at the bottom of Frank's shirt. 

        "It'd feel better if you took your clothes off," Gerard whispered, in a shy but seductive tone. 

        Frank smirked, pulling back immediately and making Gerard whine at the loss of contact. He yanked his shirt off and dropped it on the locker room floor. It definitely wasn't the cleanest but who cares.

        Gerard's eyes wandered across his chest. Biting his lip, he traced the tattoos on Frank's hips with the tips of his fingers lightly, feeling a tug in his groin just from seeing Frank shirtless.  

        Frank was by no means self-conscious, and he had no reason to be, especially in Gerard's eyes. His tan, olive skin conflicted perfectly with his dark tattoos and black hair. He was muscular from playing sports but not overly muscular. His collar bones were sharp and hip bones covered by a thin layer of soft tissue. 

        Gerard noticed he'd been staring too long, peering up at Frank's smirk and swallowing. 

        "You're beautiful," Gerard complimented in a hushed voice. 

        Frank was taken aback because no one ever called him beautiful before. Sure, girls he's hooked up with in the past called him cute or hot or whatever, but beautiful was a totally different word. It made his stomach go in knots. 

        Frank smiled nervously, not sure what to say. "Thank you."

        Gerard nodded and smiled back, grabbing Frank's hands and putting them back on his hips. He seemed frightened but still pulled his shirt over his head with Frank's help.

        Frank was going to reassure him he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but he was already met with pale skin and curves. Gerard stepped back and crossed his arms to try and hide his body.

        "Wait, don't." Frank carefully maneuvered Gerard's arms away and slid his hands down his sides. "You're - you're beautiful too." Frank could feel himself blush as he stared down Gerard's body. There was a trail of curly, black hair leading to the waistband of his skinny jeans.

        Gerard clung to the edge of the counter behind him, supporting himself as he leaned backward. He always felt self-conscious, but with Frank's eyes on him, the feeling was amplified.

        "Gee?" Frank gently kissed the tip of his nose and then his lips. He still didn't open his eyes. 

        Frank slowly kissed across the other's jaw, down his neck, and over his chest. Gerard finally opened his eyes when Frank sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. 

        Gerard gasped silently. 

        "You're so pretty, Gee. Really pretty." 

        Gerard felt his body tingle at the nickname. His close friends called him that and his brother, but coming from Frank, it sounded like heaven. 

        When Frank stood back up, Gerard tried to get down on his knees and give Frank what he thought he wanted, but he was pulled up by his hips. Frank slowly shook his head before picking Gerard up, his legs wrapping around Frank's hips. Their skin pressed tightly together as Frank placed him on the counter between the sinks and stood between his legs. 

        They both breathed heavily, hands clawing, eyes devouring, and lips crashing.

        "Please don't be scared, okay?" Frank begged huskily into Gerard's ear. "Let me make you feel good."

        Gerard loved the sound of Frank's voice that sent shivers down his spine and to other places too. He definitely didn't need more convincing, but Frank lightly palmed him through his jeans, and he was gone. 

        Frank grabbed Gerard's cheeks and mashed lips together again, not letting either of them pull away. He started off as gentle as he could, but Gerard didn't seem to need to the coaxing anymore. Because this was Frank and Gerard has been crazy about him. There was no way he was going to let himself screw this up. 

        Frank slid his tongue into his mouth, convincing him to slip his tongue out further - just enough to where Frank could suck it into his own mouth, making Gerard whine. Their teeth knocked together a couple times, but neither of them cared, not when Gerard was busy sucking and biting the other's lip. 

        Frank didn't care about the sweat covering both of their bodies. He still pressed closer and massaged all the skin he could reach while Gerard scratched his blunt fingernails down his chest. 

        Frank reached down to unbutton and unzip Gerard's stupidly tight jeans, not stopping the kiss to do so. Once they were undone, Gerard lifted his hips off the counter as Frank pulled his jeans down, toed off his shoes, and dropped them on their growing pile of clothes.

        Frank had to break the kiss to look down at the tent in Gerard's gray boxers. He took in a deep breath and nuzzled Gerard's neck, making him moan. Frank rubbed him through his shorts and squeezed his thigh with the other hand. 

        "Frankie," Gerard groaned, pulling at the belt on Frank's pants. "C'mon."

        Frank and smirked at the nickname and hurriedly undid his belt, took off his pants, and stepped out of his Converse. He kicked them to the side and pushed himself as close to Gerard as possible. Gerard was taller than him, to begin with, and practically towered over him while sitting on the counter. Not that Frank minded. 

        Gerard had seen Frank naked before, but this time it was intentional and welcomed unlike before. Even though his body still looked the same as before, it somehow managed to get Gerard hotter and more bothered than before. 

        They kissed again, throwing the gentle formalities and insecurities aside. Gerard scooted to the edge of the counter, thrusting his hard on against Frank's lower stomach and making them both moan. With the slick slide of sweat, Gerard couldn't get enough friction. He couldn't get enough of Frank. 

        Gerard let out a frustrated groan, and Frank seemed to get the idea. He lifted Gerard's hips and took off his boxers. 

        Frank stared blatantly at Gerard. His thighs were pale and perfect to leave marks all over. Frank hadn't seen a lot of other guys, but Gerard was pretty large and maybe even a little lengthier than himself.

        Frank rubbed his thumb over the head, feeling the wetness of the precum starting to spill out the tip. Gerard's head fell back against the mirror as he let out little moans each time Frank moved his hand. 

        Frank was new to this. He watched some porn in this area, but he definitely wasn't experienced. He would never let Gerard know that though. He had to come across as confident and prove he knew what he was doing. 

        Frank took one last glance at Gerard, who was staring at him with lust filled eyes and black hair stuck to his forehead, before he got on his knees, pulled him to the edge, and slowly licked up Gerard's length. He dug his tongue into the slit, sucking the head into his mouth afterward. 

        "Frank," Gerard moaned, his hands pulling at the strands of Frank's hair roughly. 

        Frank did what he knew would feel good on himself and what Gerard had done to him in the past. He went further down and wrapped his hand around the base. He hollowed his cheeks, taking in as much as he could before slowly pulling backward. Gerard was noisy, moans spilling over every few seconds and spurring Frank on. 

        He built up a rhythm between his hand and his mouth, his other hand snaking its way to Gerard's ass because he just couldn't resist. He grabbed a hold of the flesh, kneading it between his fingers. 

        Frank took Gerard's cock as far into his mouth as he could, the head hitting the back of his mouth and going a little farther down his throat. He pulled back a little before he gagged, but he kept going over and over again anyways. Frank swirled his tongue around the head a couple times before going back down and hollowing his cheeks around his length. 

        He went faster, jerking his hand quicker and moving his mouth right along with it. He peeked up through his bangs, seeing Gerard with his head tipped back and mouth open with pleasure, and damn, that was a good look on him.

        When Frank slipped his finger lower, circling Gerard's tight hole, he elicited a loud cry. He came seconds later, hips stuttering forward and pushing his cock further into Frank's mouth. Frank didn't pull off. He greedily swallowed, making sure the come didn't run out the corners of his mouth. He looked up at Gerard and licked his lips. 

        Gerard struggled to catch his breath and regain control of his body again. Gerard had never experienced an orgasm that mind blowing, and he never experienced someone else's mouth on his cock. Not to mention, it was Frank's mouth. 

        Frank stood up steadily and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was a wreck and standing up in places, his mouth looked red and swollen, his face was sweaty, and overall he looked glazed over and fucked out. 

        "Holy shit," Gerard muttered, meeting Frank's eyes again.

        "Yeah," Frank agreed in a raspy, raw voice before leaning forward and kissing Gerard again, not even caring where his mouth had been before. Gerard apparently didn't either because he was kissing back with just as much force and pushing his tongue carelessly into his mouth. 

        Frank desperately pushed his hips forward, grinding against the counter and Gerard's inner thigh. He clutched Gerard's soft hips hard enough to leave bruises and not caring. He traced the other's jaw with his lips before sucking an impressive hickey onto his neck.

        He wanted to mark Gerard and show everyone that Gerard was his. He didn't care anymore what his teammates thought, what his friends thought, or what anyone in the world thought. He just wanted Gerard.

        "You're mine, okay? No one else's, just mine," Frank said harshly, followed by another hickey. 

        Gerard nodded. "Yes." 

        Gerard tugged Frank's boxers down to his knees and watched his cock spring free - hard, red, and leaking. He cupped his hand over it, and Frank let out an appreciative moan, his hot breath ghosting over Gerard's throat. 

        Gerard didn't waste any time because he knew what Frank needed. He licked the palm of his hand and reached for Frank's cock, jerking him off hurriedly with full, tight strokes from base to tip. He twisted his wrist and pushed his thumb into the slit a couple times. Frank cried out huskily, pushing up into Gerard's hand. He was panting against the sweaty skin of his neck, not too focused on leaving hickeys anymore. Frank's fingernails dug into Gerard's thighs, scratching and pushing hard enough to leave scratches and bruises.

        Gerard moved as fast as possible, holding Frank still with a hand on his hip and jerking him with the other. It only took a few more strokes until he yelped and rocked forward. He bit into his shoulder as his body tensed with pleasure and electricity, coming all over his stomach and Gerard's hand. 

        Frank cursed underneath his breath and rested his sticky forehead against his shoulder.   

        Gerard cautiously moved his hand, grabbing a nearby paper towel to wipe off his hand and toss onto the floor. 

        Frank couldn't keep his hands off of Gerard. He rubbed his sides, massaged his hips, and traced patterns onto the top of his abused thighs. Gerard didn't move though, just rubbed the back of Frank's neck.

        "I'm sorry for everything they did to you. I'm sorry for everything _I_  did to you," Frank whispered, lifting his head and looking at Gerard with sincere eyes. 

        "It's okay," Gerard said weakly.

        "No, it's not. I'm not going to let them touch you again. They won't go anywhere near you. I care about you too much," Frank snapped.        

        His face went blank when he realized what he said.

        The corner of Gerard's lips curled up. "You do care about me?"

        Frank sighed, pulled up his boxers, and started grabbing their clothes from the floor. Lord knows what would happen if the janitor walked in to see them both naked. 

        "Frank, wait," Gerard pleaded, stilling his hands. "I don't expect you to change or anything, but I like you. I have for a long time obviously. I don't want you hanging around those guys if they aren't your true friends."

        Frank swallowed because Gerard was right. They weren't his true friends, and if he was being completely honest, they were assholes, but Frank was too. That's why they got along so well. 

        Frank didn't want to be an asshole anymore. He didn't want to be a jock and he didn't want to meet everyone's expectations anymore. He just wanted to be Frank, and he wanted to be Gerard's Frank. 

        "I just want to be with you," Frank admitted, looking straight into his eyes. 

        He'd never seen Gerard's eyes light up that way, and he finally smiled that smile. The smile that he always wanted to make Gerard give off. 

        "I want to be with you, too." 

        Frank smiled now too, an actual smile that met his eyes and was true. He kissed Gerard one more time, sweet and gentle.

        "Good," Frank mumbled, his lips still hovering over Gerard's. "Maybe I should take you back to my place and get you cleaned up."

        Gerard nodded. He sure as hell wanted to get out of this place, but he didn't want to face his mother who he knew didn't have to go into work today. He also didn't want her to see his sweaty, tear-stained face and neck covered in hickeys. 

        "My parents aren't home. We can go to bed early if you want," Frank suggested, biting his lip and running his hands across Gerard's upper thigh. 

        "It's early and were not even tired." Gerard laughed, rubbing his nose against Frank's.

        "Who says we have to sleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make that so long... it just kinda happened. It's summer now, and I have all the free time I want! When I'm not working... But I still have time for more writing and more requests! c;


End file.
